


Бремя мира

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастье и абстиненция.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бремя мира

_Бремя мира -_  
_любовь._  
_Под ношей_  
_одиночества,_  
_под ношей_  
_недовольства_

_бремя,_  
_бремя, что несём мы -_  
_любовь._  
Аллен Гинзберг

 

Единственное, что он сказал, когда их взял патруль, посадив к десятку таких же оборванцев в переоборудованном под вивисекционный зал изоляторе, – что если сейчас в крови у Ханамии обнаружат весь тот яд, что он перманентно выплескивал на окружающих, то следующую остановку придется переименовать в «Станцию доктора Менгеле». Сохраняйте спокойствие, вы в аду, в каждом вагоне метро по пакету зарина.

Ханамия тогда только хмыкнул, безмятежно закатывая рукав серой от пыли рубашки, и ласковым голосом психиатра порекомендовал перепуганной девице в белом халате либо принести жгут, либо отрубить себе руки, чтобы больше не портить никому вены; все шло своим чередом. Он оказался чист. Немного амфетаминов, очень много барбитуратов, но кого вообще беспокоят такие мелочи? Старая добрая химия не приносит желания вспороть лицо ближнему своему до состояния вечной перекошенной улыбки, только счастье. И абстиненцию. Но последнее оставалось его личной проблемой, поскольку спасение утопающих – дело рук самих утопающих.

До места, где пришлось бросить машину, потому что патрульные заперли их тесной металлической клетке в боксе потрепанного полицейского грузовика, шли вдоль трассы, вымерзая до костей – прошлогодняя трава у обочины за ночь покрылась коркой изморози, тонкий лед на неглубоких лужах хрустко отзывался на каждый шаг. Ханамия кутался в шарф Хьюги, натянутый поверх его собственного, тот поднял воротник куртки и засунул руки глубоко в карманы. Киёши безмятежно придерживал на плечах сразу два рюкзака красными от холода руками. В остальном казалось, что ему все нипочем.

На очередном перекрестке они, кажется, свернули не туда, и только спустя пару миль Ханамия вкрадчиво поинтересовался, так ли сложно было просто запомнить дорогу? Киёши пожал плечами. Хьюга буркнул, что то, что он ничего не соображал от таблеток, было проблемой самого Ханамии. Упражняться в остроумии он явно не желал – Хьюге хотелось бы одним ударом вспороть слишком жесткую линию его нижней челюсти или разбить губы, или опустить бейсбольную биту поперек сгорбленной спины, сломать что-то, значения чего он не понимал и не хотел понимать, заставить заткнуться любым доступным ему способом. Ярость клокотала болезненно и горячо, и Ханамия пользовался этим, изводя его тонко, невозмутимо и с немалым вкусом.

С давнего матча в старшей школе Хьюга запомнил о нем истеричный смех, опущенные плечи, взгляд, в котором плескалось что-то тошнотворно безумное, но совсем не знал этого выражения обманчивой мягкости, от которой хотелось избавиться, просто растерев чужое лицо в кровавую кашу. Мира ему новые знания не приносили, но он не делал с этим ничего.

На заднем сидении так и остались лежать винтовка да дробовик. Видимо, мародеры за ночь до машины каким-то чудом не добрались. Консервы и кофе в жестяных банках лежали в багажнике, и Хьюга удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, бросая сверху свою слишком тяжелую куртку, оставаясь в одной ветровке. Ханамия распахнул дверь и сел на переднее сидение, собираясь подремать. Вести машину он, разумеется, не желал.

Хьюга покачал головой и сел рядом, стараясь даже не смотреть. Ханамия смерил его задумчивым, мягким до чувства липкости и тошноты взглядом, и криво ухмыльнулся, закрывая глаза; он ничего не сказал. «Коктейль» медиков все еще бурлил в крови, вводя его в состояние блаженной эйфории не хуже, чем таблетки и порошки, стимулируя заживление ран и ссадин, навевая сонливость, а сон, как водится, лучшее лекарство.

Взгляд Киёши в зеркале заднего вида казался затуманенным, он тоже начинал отключаться. Хьюга поморщился, положив на руль перебинтованную ладонь, и повернул ключ в замке зажигания, свернул с обочины на разбитую трассу. Сам он от коктейля отказался. Кто-то должен был остаться в здравом уме, чтобы вести машину. Что до боли – она даже помогала. Насколько от больного зуба могла бы отвлечь сломанная нога.

Он запоздало подумал о том, что следовало как следует прогреть двигатель, прежде чем ехать, но, кажется, в древнем Крайслере хватало сил протянуть еще хотя бы половину пути до побережья.

*

Ханамия склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся в ответ на какую-то почти мягкую реплику Киёши так, что драться на заднем сидении сразу перестало казаться таким уж гиблым и бездарным делом. Хьюга бы точно ему наконец врезал, но снова наступила его очередь вести, а вымерзший, жесткий воздух, схватывающий горло на вдохе удавкой, парализовал, кажется, даже мысли, не то что тело.

Зато руки не болели. Не беспокоила перебитая спина. Что до синяков от отдачи на плече, то они почти прошли. Отстреливался последние мили вовсе в основном Ханамия, отстреливался ругаясь и хохоча; Хьюга мельком подумал, что хоть кто-то из троих пребывает среди запаха пыли, промороженной травы и оружейной смазки практически счастлив. Сам он предпочитал просто смотреть вперед. Просто вести машину узкими трассами, петляющими мимо городских границ холмами да полями, заросшими сорной травой. Не оглядываться, не смотреть в лица, и, что важнее, стараться не сломать Ханамии челюсть, и эта задача из всех начинала казаться самой сложной.

Ханамия на заднем сидении прислонился спиной к дверце и невозмутимо закинул ноги Киёши на колени, и тот позволил, продолжая безмятежно смотреть в окно. За стеклами вдалеке темнели городские окраины да где-то над полями поднимались клубы дыма. Серое, серое, серое – покуда хватало глаз.

Он устало язвил, привычно истекал ядом и предлагал сделать ставки на то, кого из них сожрут первым. Теппей отзывался с насмешливой мягкостью, которая бесила даже Хьюгу, а уж Ханамию раньше и вовсе доводила до исступления. Но, кажется, он все-таки стал умнее с тех пор, как все они закончили старшую школу, а привычный мир оказался слишком далеко, чтобы помнить о нем – он не бил напрямую, а изворачивался, искал бреши в броне, слабые места, болевые точки. Иногда находил, иногда – нет. Впрочем, рано или поздно ядовитая гадина, которую они оба, Хьюга и Киёши, поневоле подпустили слишком близко, должна была найти бреши в камнях и проползти змеей, амфисбеной – две головы, обе полны ядом до корней зубов.

– И все-таки первым сожрут его, – Ханамия каким-то смазанным жестом указал в сторону Хьюги, и тот лишь успел поймать мягкий взмах ладони в зеркале заднего вида, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на трассу. – Столько ярости. Столько злобы. Рано или поздно он попытается разорвать кого-нибудь из ходоков голыми руками.

– Ты умеешь молчать? – Хьюга дернул плечом и сильнее сжал руль в пальцах, едва осознанно принимая вербальный удар так, как мог бы принять свист плетей – всей спиной. – Отвлекаешь.

– Сейчас ты направишь машину в столб, как же страшно, – протянул он в ответ, потягиваясь, насколько позволяло пространство салона, будто собираясь подремать, но скорее стремясь накопить чуть больше желчи под языком. – Эй, Хьюга, ты когда-нибудь слышал о том, что храбрость не должна расти из отсутствия мозгов?

– Я тебе сейчас голову прострелю, – ровно пообещал он, сворачивая на узкую дорогу, пролегающую по границе леса. Узкие стволы деревьев у обочины – почти неумелая штриховка с первых уроков в классе живописи.

– Так же, как своему брату, да? – Ханамия проговорил последнюю фразу сонно, лениво, прикрыв глаза и плотнее кутаясь в слишком большой для него свитер. – Стремишься закрепить опыт, а, Хьюга?

Врезал ему все-таки Киёши. Хьюга просто не успел перегнуться через сидение, чтобы достать его, а тот ударил коротко, ровно, если подумать, то даже почти бережно. Когда в теле клокочет столько силы, что можешь одним ударом проломить человеку ребро, поневоле начинаешь ее соизмерять.

От удара Ханамия коротко высоко вскрикнул, а потом снова обмяк, возвращаясь к прежней ленивой расслабленной позе, и улыбнулся так, что Теппей почти порадовался тому, что Хьюга не может видеть его в зеркале. Слишком очевидно в этой улыбке читалось поражение. Их, не его бездарный провал.

*

В те ночи, когда он не видел лицо брата во сне, а они случались нечасто, на изнанке век бесконечно переливалась вода – иссушенная солнцем линия побережья в тренировочном лагере, то, как струя из-под крана ударяется в дно стакана, утопающий в ряске пруд, проливные дожди. Ранняя весна совсем не предвещала сезона ливней, так, редкие ледяные капли, стекающие за шиворот, если забыть закрыть окно. Боль клокотала где-то далеко от него, на самом краю спутанного сознания, оставляя на поверхности сплошь простые вещи – дорожную карту, запас еды, количество патронов, то, как невыносимо начинают болеть перебитые руки, если забыть сменить перевязку, а забывал он постоянно. В аптечке рядом с таблетками Ханамии (он совсем ничего не хотел об этом знать) и стимуляторами Теппея валялись бинты, антисептик, анальгетики – эти запасы тоже подходили к концу.

Найти бы аптеку, но для того придется заезжать в город, а в любом крупном городе снова придется взять в руки дробовик. В разбитые, дрожащие на руле руки. Грохот заглушал любые мысли, и это казалось благом. Ханамия высунулся в окно чуть ли не по пояс и отстреливался короткими, точными выстрелами. Они могли бы просто оторваться, прибавив скорость, двигались ходоки не так уж и быстро, но все асфальтовое полотно было сплошь покрыто ямами, рытвинами, присыпано щебенкой, одно неверное движение – и они слетели бы в овраг, погибнув бездарно и без всякой помощи подступающего к колесам апокалипсиса.

Апокалипсис. Само слово казалось глупым, приторно сладким на языке, почти как глумливые улыбочки Ханамии, почти как мягкие реплики Теппея. Тошнота подступала к самому горлу, но Хьюга старался не задумываться – он просто вел машину.

Когда последний остался лежать на асфальте, Ханамия тяжело осел на сидение и сполз вниз, запрокидывая голову, на лице сквозь глумливую гримасу и выражение бесконечного внутреннего напряжения проступало неверное, злое, трепещущее блаженство, от которого тянуло отвернуться. Не смотреть.

Ханамия лениво смерил его шалым, затуманенным взглядом, и протянул винтовку Киёши на заднее сидение, чтобы тот проверил патроны и сложил на пол. Ленивые, заученные жесты – они начинали работать, как команда, хотели они того или нет.

– Хьюга, – вдруг низко проговорил он, похлопывая ладонью по его колену и придвигаясь ближе, слишком близко, он отшатнулся бы, если бы имел хоть немного свободного пространства, – ты столько мечтал разбить мне лицо. Столько грезил о том, как сломаешь мне челюсть. Хочешь немного привкуса настоящей крови на языке, а?

Шепот лился в самое ухо, Хьюга оттолкнул его локтем, коротко бормоча простую просьбу катиться в ад и сгореть там, но на Ханамию это не произвело никакого впечатления. Он снова подался вперед, пользуясь тем, что у того заняты руки, и мазнул губами по мочке уха, вынуждая наконец посмотреть на себя.

А когда Хьюга повернулся, готовый выругаться, все-таки ударить его, сделать еще что-то такое же бессмысленное, как делал это всегда, пытаясь противопоставить глухую ярость гибкости гадюки, Ханамия коротко хмыкнул и сжал пальцами его подбородок. И поцеловал.

Хьюга замер оглушенный, тепло чужого тела после бесконечного усталого холода, многих миль вывороченной, промороженной земли ошпаривало через все слои одежды. Омерзение волной поднялось от желудка к грудной клетке, но растаяло в горле. Он все-таки рванулся в сторону, но не сразу, через мучительную паузу, и Ханамия после жесткого толчка ладонями в грудь ядовито ухмыльнулся, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Во взгляде светилось то же чувство, что было, когда Теппей все-таки не выдержал и врезал ему – торжество, отчаянная радость самоубийцы, узнавшего расписание поездов метро. К полуночи площадка будет почти пуста, если дойти до самого края станции и замереть в тени, то машинист может и не заметить, как из теней ты скользнешь прямо на рельсы.

Киёши задремал на заднем сидении и новых результатов эксперимента оценить не мог, да и не оценил бы. Хьюга пару мгновений смотрел на него пополам с ужасом и жадностью, прежде чем, коротко выругавшись, выкрутить руль, потому что они едва не влетели в заграждение.

– Мы чуть не врезались из-за тебя только что, урод, – выплюнул он наконец, больше не глядя на Ханамию, стараясь не отслеживать его движения даже краем взгляда. Того это вполне устраивало. Он откинулся на сидение, скрестив руки на груди, и, кажется, тоже собрался поспать – стрельба высасывала все силы до капли. Уже закрыв глаза, он наконец произнес почти спокойно, почти миролюбиво, будто бы без единой капли яда:

– И ты ведь хотел бы этого, не так ли?

Хьюга одним рваным жестом ударил ладонью о руль и зашипел от боли.

*

Карта ясно указывала на прямую дорогу до самого морского порта, но она оказалась разбитой до того, что Хьюга просто не рискнул на ней оставаться и на первом же перекрестке свернул в объезд. Путь обещал быть дольше почти в два раза, но спокойнее. Впрочем, еще нужно было обогнуть город. Заезжать в города все еще желающих не находилось. Может быть, этого хотел бы Ханамия, но, к счастью для всех, он водить то ли не умел, то ли не желал.

Киёши наконец сменил его за рулем, и следующие блаженные двенадцать часов Ханамия практиковался на нем – тот реагировал со спокойствием домашнего божка, чистого святого; впрочем, за долгие годы Хьюга успел понять, что за легкомыслием прячется сталь, и сталь эта была обоюдоострой. Хуже всех от стойкости и выдержки Теппея было ему самому.

Зато Ханамию он мог терпеть бесконечно долго. Даже когда тот грубо вспарывал границы чужого пространства. Даже когда сыпал сразу десятком непристойных намеков пополам с оскорблениями. И когда очень серьезно говорил, что с радостью сейчас бы достал винтовку, чтобы увидеть мозги Теппея на боковом стекле, тот лишь сжал зубы и сглотнул так, что дернулся кадык, но ответил почти мягко, почти доброжелательно:

– Тогда ты поведешь, да?

Ханамия скрипнул зубами. Трогательная бурлящая ярость – управлять ей он умел на поверку гораздо хуже, чем ядом, бесконечно капавшим с языка. Что же, отравителю нужна холодная голова и спокойные руки. Руки у Ханамии оставались твердыми и приклад сжимали крепко. О своих Хьюга того же сказать не мог. Впрочем, переломы срастаются, ушибы заживают, и даже пальцы со временем начинают гнуться, хотя невозможность управлять своими собственными ладонями поначалу пугает сильнее всего.

Первый теплый день весны обещал под конец разразиться ледяным ливнем. Тяжелые тучи нависали над трассой, но сквозь них наконец пробивалось солнце.

Грохот выстрелов слышался уже сквозь сон, но, став за столько времени привычным звуком, почти не тревожил, Хьюга лишь накрылся во сне чьим-то свитером, но не проснулся. Ханамия не смеялся. Только стрелял. То ли ходоков в этот раз к обочине подошло слишком много, то ли он наконец устал от собственного глумливого веселья, как под вечер устаешь от любого праздника. К чертям шары и хлопушки, время мыть тарелки и провожать последних гостей.

То, что машина, дернувшись, заглохла, Хьюга уже не услышал, провалившись в сотое по счету видение о том, как вода медленно пожирает береговую линию, продвигаясь все дальше и дальше к опустевшему городу. Всемирный потоп в кратком школярском пересказе – сплошное море, покуда хватает глаз. Он тонул. Тонул бесконечно, пока Ханамия не перегнулся через сидения, чтобы жестко перехватить его за плечо, дергая на себя:

– У нас проблемы.

Хьюга поднялся рывком, вдруг осознав, что путь закончился – шума двигателя не было слышно впервые за долгое время. Зато горловые стоны, хлюпанье, тяжелые шаги оказались слишком близко, ударили по ушам, тени на асфальте вспороли сетчатку, и только потом Хьюга увидел их – ходоков. В жалкой паре сотне ярдов дальше по трассе.

Пока Ханамия стрелял, они никогда не подбирались так близко.

Теппей снаружи отчаянно возился с мотором, едва ли хоть что-то в нем понимая, Ханамия пару мгновений смотрел на Хьюгу завороженными пустыми глазами, прежде чем, хмыкнув, вложить в его руки винтовку. На сидении рядом с ним лежал нож.

– Ну давай, капитан праведная ярость, – он ухмыльнулся ядовито и остро, вот только в этот раз яд не достиг цели, – прикрой меня.

А потом перегнулся между сидениями, чтобы коротко мазнуть губами по уголку чужого бледного рта, и Хьюга не отстранился, в этот момент он позволил бы, но Ханамия уже распахнул дверь и гибко выскользнул наружу. Солнце в просвете между тучами пролило бледное золото на асфальт, и Хьюга зажмурился, прежде чем выйти тоже, и, забравшись на бампер, встать прямо на крышу, чтобы отстреливаться с высоты.

После первого же выстрела на бинтах проступила кровь.

Это абсолютно не имело значения.

Бог весть, где Ханамия научился орудовать ножом, и какими еще малоприятными умениями обладал, но, рассекая живот одному из ходоков, а второму вгоняя лезвие в прогнившую глазницу по рукоять, он хохотал, как одержимый, хохотал так, будто наконец сорвался в истерику, и, возможно, так оно и было. Тех, кто подходил к нему слишком близко со спины или боков, Хьюга снимал короткими точными выстрелами. Та еще точка стрельбы для горе-снайпера – крыша белого Крайслера со сдохшим движком. Но лучшей у него не было, и быть, вероятно, не могло.

Последнего он упустил сам. Бог весть, как тот подобрался слишком близко, но в тот же момент, когда Ханамия выпрямился, тяжело дыша, и опустил покрытый кровью и какой-то бурой тошнотворной слизью нож, цепкая ледяная рука схватила Хьюгу за лодыжку и потащила вниз. Падая, он ударился головой об асфальт и отключился моментально, и уже не видел, как смертельно побледнел Киёши, прежде чем они с Ханамией рванулись вперед едва ли не на перегонки.

*

Он очнулся под шелест сухого гравия под колесами, ровный шум мотора и удивительно спокойный голос, с которым Ханамия произносил:

– Это идиотизм. Если ты обсессивен – ты уязвим. Следи за словами, пока я сам не вышиб тебе мозги.

– Ты обещаешь прострелить мне голову каждый день, – Киёши говорил сухо, будто бы без единой эмоции. За окном простиралась глухая, влажная ночь. Ни единой звезды, зато в воздухе пахло влажностью, а на стеклах виднелись дорожки, оставленные скользнувшими под порывом ветра тяжелыми каплями. Наконец-то сезон дождей.

Хьюга бесшумно поднял руку, ощупывая разрывающуюся от боли голову, и первым делом узнал пальцами шероховатую текстуру бинтов.

– Вот увидишь, – так же ровно, в тон ему продолжил Ханамия, и это спокойствие в его голосе придавало реальности какой-то гнилой оттенок сюрреализма, но на то, чтобы задуматься об этом, не хватало сил, – так и будет. Жить с тобой бок о бок в резервации всю оставшуюся жизнь? Отвратительно.

– Тогда почему бы тебе не прострелить голову себе самому? – Киёши интересовался почти дружелюбно. – Что, неужели появилось что-то, ради чего стоит жить?

Со стоном садясь на сидении, Хьюга успел отстранено подумать, что эти двое переобщались друг с другом, прежде чем голову прострелило вспышкой боли, и он с коротким вскриком сжал ноющие виски. Киёши и Ханамия повернулись синхронно, шум мотора моментально стих, и когда он поднял голову, первое, что он увидел – два напряженных взгляда в упор.

И винтовку на коленях Ханамии.

– Что произошло? – Хьюга коротко облизнул пересохшие губы, а потом замер, вдруг понимая, что ему не нужно ответа.

Рана на лодыжке под вспоротой штаниной оказалась неожиданно глубокой. Он почти отстранено провел пальцами прямо по поврежденной плоти, прежде чем стиснул зубы от боли, наконец почувствовав ее. Кожа вокруг раны уже успела стянуться жесткой коркой и наверняка оказалась бы серо-синей, если бы можно было чем-то посветить. Фонарика под рукой не нашлось.

– Ты как? – Киёши спрашивал с явным беспокойством. А вот Ханамия очень крепко сжимал в ладони приклад.

– В порядке, – выдохнул он, прежде чем, закрыв глаза, коротко спросить: – какой инкубационный период у этой дряни?

Теппей было открыл рот, но первым ответил Ханамия, и лед в его голосе отрезвлял быстрее и качественнее, чем могло бы сочувствие:

– Двенадцать часов. Потом я прострелю тебе голову.

– Ханамия… – Киёши коротко сжал его плечо, будто прося остановиться, но тот только стряхнул чужую ладонь, вдруг ухмыляясь так же жестко, едко, как и всегда.

– Спасибо, – Хьюга кивнул, прищурившись в темноту салона, а потом откинулся на сидение, больше не желая ничего знать, – я подремлю немного, хорошо?

Ханамия нахмурился, потом медленно кивнул. Ладонь с приклада он так и не убрал. Впрочем, у них в запасе должно было быть еще часов семь. Прекрасное время для того, чтобы выспаться.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, начинало светать. Бледный утренний свет скользил по границе трассы, выбеливая асфальт и гравий у обочины, покрывая вытертым серебром прошлогоднюю листву. Голова все еще гудела. Хьюга размотал бинты, пытаясь понять степень повреждения, но под пальцы попалась всего-то ссадина, было бы из-за чего так паниковать. Сотрясения он, кажется, не заработал. А крови на пальцах не осталось вовсе, значит, все было в порядке или почти в порядке.

Он наклонился, чтобы развести в стороны края прорехи на штанине и наконец осмотреть рану. На свету она показалась в половину менее страшной, чем на ощупь, впрочем, дела это не меняло – хватило бы и царапины. Вспоротая кожа казалось то ли синюшней, то ли все-таки пепельной – тошнотворный цвет, которого не должна, не может иметь живая плоть. Оттенки серого расползались выше по лодыжке, и, задрав штанину, он понял, что пятна уже почти добрались до колена. Времени оставалось часа три.

Ханамия уснул, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Киёши, и ладонь во сне соскользнула с приклада. Это казалось добрым знаком. Сам Теппей коротко что-то проговорил сквозь сон, но не проснулся, даже когда Хьюга выскользнул из машины, не захлопнув дверцу, и на нетвердых ногах пошел прочь сквозь поле, морщась то от того, как при каждом движение в стенки черепа ударяет язык циклопического колокола, то от того, как мерзко ноет раненая лодыжка. Но это уже была не настоящая боль. Раны живых болят совсем иначе.

Через всего-то пару десятков шагов пожухлая листва сменилась мягкой заболоченной почвой, в которой ступня утопала по щиколотку, но Хьюга продолжал идти вперед, точно зная, что совсем скоро болотистый отрезок кончится, и под ногами снова окажется твердая промороженная почва. До оттепелей еще далеко. Всего-то приготовился вступить в свою силу сезон дождей. Вот и весна.

Ханамия в машине очнулся первым, и рывком оглянулся, сжимая приклад, но заднее сидение оказалось пустым, а дверь – распахнутой. Киёши, просыпаясь, посмотрел назад остановившимся взглядом, и несколько мгновений не мог пошевелиться, прежде чем наконец с коротким стоном провести ладонью по лицу.

– Как все просто, – Ханамия ухмыльнулся без всякого веселья и впервые за ночь отложил винтовку в сторону, вытягиваясь, насколько позволяло тесное пространство салона. Теппей посмотрел на него, все еще продолжая закрывать рукой половину лица, и несколько секунд взгляд оставался отрешенным и больным, прежде чем смениться какой-то серой, выхолощенной пустотой.

– Я веду, – наконец произнес он, складывая руки на руле перед собой, – ты отстреливаешься.

Несколько мгновений Ханамия сверлил его темным, тяжелым взглядом сквозь подрагивающий от холода воздух, прежде чем кивнуть.


End file.
